It's No Crime To Think, Isn't It?
by Manakete-girl-Keisha-Judgement
Summary: Bullies are everywhere nowadays, Abel just so unlucky to a have a cruel blader named Taisuke at his own school. After a certain incident will Abel be able to learn how to a blader quick enough so Taisuke does get away with the results of his behaviour? Rated T for mentioned and actual violence and Abel's mother's language when being protective in a few chapters.


Well I'm sorry about the delay on my stories. I've been having a fair share of health problems recently and hopefully I'll be able to upload more soon.

* * *

It's No Crime To Think, Isn't It?

Chapter 1: Someones gonna get hurt.

Abel 'Kenshin' Kurokinu had a mostly normal life; considering that most days he got thrown into a empty science room, by a bunch of bullies that is to be 'polite' to call them bullies.

As such he came love the subject of science that he could ace tests without battering an eyelid, but this lead to more serious events.

"Hey Abel! do you want to help, us for once?" the smarter(!) bully asked Abel while placing his long thin hands upon Abel's small left shoulder touching his blonde which true colour was black, ready to claw scratches into his arm. Abel turned around and stated,

"I'm only aloud to give advice, anymore and it's against school rules. Taisuki you know that! " Taisuke lent in closer so that his black, greasy and plain old foul smelling hair, brushed Abel face making him quiver in disgust. Abel tried to pull away but felt Taisuki long nails dig into his shoulder, Taisuki smirked and whispered in Abel's ear,

"Ha, ha your stuck here with me, so now tell me the answers to our homework!, OR you'll no longer be a cute boy to the girls." Abel knew not to rise to this as he felt two sharp nail's of Taisuke's other trail his face beside his blue eye's, after a few moments of absolute silence. Abel spoke after quickly knocking Taisuki away.

"No I'll will not! I shall not get in trouble for allowing you to cheat!" Taisuke smirked again and did a quick whistle and replied

"Well... Sleep tight! Abel Kurokinu!" All that Abel remembered after that was the sound of a glass object smash against the top of his head.

Later on...

"Abel?..Abel? Are you ok?" Abel had woken up to this familiar voice and rubbed his eye's then sat up and replied,

"Hi, mother..." He said confused until he realized he was in hospital and asked "What happened, mother?" Abel's mother, Airi sighed, brushed away her blonde hair and answered back,

"You nearly got yourself killed yesterday, Taisuki fucking smashed a fucking glass bottle over your head. Luckily for you, Abel I was walking to the shops to get some groceries. I heard the commotion, I'm glad you were not seriously hurt." Abel gave no reply as he was used to his mothers foul language when she was being protective, he just hugged Airi. After a few moments of silence, Abel finally spoke,

"What happened to Taisuki?" Abel asked

"He got away with it and the police think your the one at fault, because of Taisuke's parents being fucking rich jerks... Let's just say: They bribed the officer into fucking thinking you were in the wrong. There is a Fucking investigation going on at the fucking moment about it, because the officer secretly told me, they fucking don't believe them." Abel placed his hand upon the bandages on his head the over the stitched over wound under his right eye and said

"I'm not letting him get away with it!" Airi chuckle and place a object upon Abel's uninjured hand and smiled

"Then your gonna need someone to help you, Abel! You can have this, you know what this is." Abel looked at the object and noted it was a Beyblade and responded in surprise.

"Mother, you're a blader?" Airi nodded

"I was until, I had you, Abel. And besides your old enough to use a Beyblade responsibly, and Taisuke's a blader. He attempted to challenge me but I refused due to the situation. " Airi then whispered in Abel's left ear from the seat she sat upon. "Your probably more talented than me anyway. So you can use my Beyblade, Exploder Pegasus 105SCF, he's yours now. " Abel was left stunned, he now had some kind of a way to show Taisuki that cheating is wrong once and for all but he had to learn how to beyblade first.

End Chapter 1


End file.
